


Do You Really Care?

by HellHound17



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound17/pseuds/HellHound17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the movie. Jack wonders why he's at the North Pole after leaving Burgess and the final battle with Pitch Black. After all, the Guardian's don't really care about him, do they? Why would they? They didn't for 300 years. Rated T due to mentions of death. (Not yet complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack didn't quite understand why he was still here in the North Pole, home of Nicholas St. North (or Santa as we mere mortals know him). But he did know that he should probably leave. Just because he was now a Guardian did not mean that they wanted him around. They didn't before, so why continue to stay? Silently, he made his way towards a window, the farthest one away from the four friends, elves, and cheering Yetis. Seeing them like that hurt Jack far more than he thought it should. Still keeping an eye on the celebration, he eased the latch undone and started to open the window.

"Jack? Where are you going?" asked North's voice, at a lower noise level than usual. He looked up, startled. Damn, he had hoped not to be caught. Everyone was watching him now. He gave them a cocky smirk to hide his uneasy and said, "Well, the world's saved now, so I'm just gonna head out. Ya know, winter to create, snowball fights to instigate. Maybe see if Jamie's doing okay, that sort of thing. You… keep doing what it is your doing." With that, he turned and started to leap away, but a furry arm caught him and an Australian voice said, "Nah, I don't think so, mate. You're hiding something." Bunnymund easily pushed him away from the window and closed it again.

Cursing inwardly, Jack silently wondered if he could escape Tooth's wings and Sandy's sand. It was possible. He glanced at the door and nearly groaned. Phil the Yeti had blocked the door. The white haired teen glared at the Yeti before sighing. Maybe it was time that they knew just how much they had hurt him these past three hundred years. His piercing blue eyes looked back at the group, gazing at them as he remained silent. Each one—well, maybe not so much Bunnymund—was looking at him in worry. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I just don't see why I'm here and why you care, that's all."

"Oh, Jack! Of course we care!" Tooth said, clearly confused. He gripped his staff in his hands. This was it. This was the moment where he learned what they really thought of them. He looked at his staff and said, "You didn't before. You didn't for three hundred years." There was a deafening silence as Jack turned his gaze back to them. Even as he studied the slightly horrified looks, he continued, "You say you protect children and you'll never abandon them, but what about me?

"You abandoned me before you even knew me. Do you think that whenever I tried to break into one of your homes that it was maybe because I was lonely? Or on Easter Sunday of '68 that I was just trying to get your attention so that maybe I would have a friend? For 300 years I've believed that I was a horrible person and that's why no one could see me. I'm not the person you portray me as. You wrote me off as a troublemaker when all I wanted was a friend. I wanted someone to believe in me. You know nothing about the pain I felt about not being believed in until just recently. It hurts when a child walks through me. I just wanted friends and a family, but none of you even bothered to get to know me before you labeled me; you never left me a present; you never showed me what Easter was; you never gave me good dreams; and you never came when I accidentally lost a tooth some time when I was fifty."

By now, Tooth was crying as Sandy gazed steadfastly at the floor. North was just staring at Jack and Bunnymund's ears had drooped, but Jack continued on. They needed to hear this. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "No one, not even the Man in the Moon, told me how to control my powers, how to use them, or what to even do with them. I had to find out all on my own. I made so many mistakes. My snow, my blizzards, killed so many people because of those mistakes and you all just shouted at me for doing it, but you never even asked if someone had taught me; you just as assumed that I was a bad kid who did it because I could. You blamed me for the Titanic, but that wasn't my fault. I can't create glaciers. You never bothered to remember that winter was around long before I was. That's why I have to question on whether or not you care about me."

There. He had done it. While it felt good, it also felt to girly to let everything out. Oh well, at least he wasn't crying. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Jack looked up to see Phil, smiling kindly at him. Really, Phil was his only friend, but because he couldn't leave the North Pole due to being one of the workers, they only got to say 'hello' whenever Jack tried to break in. A loud sigh broke through his thoughts and the teen looked over at North. The Russian man had sat in a chair and now had his head in his hands. Jack could see him trembling slightly as he muttered, "Jack is right. I abandoned a child. I am Guardian! And I failed." Bunnymund was glaring at the wall before he turned it on Jack.

"Why didn't you just say something?" he demanded. Jack sighed and asked almost rhetorically, "Did you miss the part where I said I was alone for three hundred years? There weren't many people to talk to, so I never built up any social skills I guess. Sister Spring tried for a long time, but it was hard since we're different seasons." Bunnymund's eyes widened. Sister Spring, or just Spring, was not known for her socializing as she was a shy girl. But to hear that she had tried to help Jack when none of the Guardians would…it made the Pooka feel that much worse.

Sandy was creating images, but it was clear that they weren't directed at any of them, but himself. He was clearly angry with himself for never going to see Jack and how he was doing. Tooth was sobbing, ashamed of herself. Like North, she saw the truth in Jack's words. No wonder he didn't want to become a Guardian. Why should he when the four of them as well as MiM all but ignored him? Suddenly, North was on his feet and striding towards Jack. The boy tensed, wondering if he was going to be hit.

No, North would never. He knew that. He shook that thought away just as North reached him. Blue eyes widened when the man took him into a hug, ignoring the coldness. North didn't release him as he said, "I know that sorry will not take away three hundred years of pain, Jack, but I am sorry."

He pulled away to look into Jack's eyes and he asked, "Will you let me earn your trust? I will redeem myself." The others three came up as Tooth said (as she wiped away her tears), "We will all redeem ourselves." Jack was silent.

"You'll get sick of me. Maybe not in a few years, but what about a hundred years later? You'll get tired of having me around and tell me to leave." Jack said quietly. Oh, good God, he was turning into a whiny girl. He was sick, that had to be it. North shook his and said, "No, Jack. You are Guardian…and we protect each other. We are family. We will never get… 'sick' of you."

"He's right mate," Bunnymund said. Tooth and Sandy nodded. Jack looked at the four before he slowly, hesitantly, nodded. He yelped as Tooth and Sandy joined North in group-hugging the boy. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, but he too yelped when Jack grabbed his furry arm and said, "If I gotta deal with this, Kangaroo, so do you." Despite his protests, North firmly locked him in the embrace before he sighed and muttered, "Whatever." The Winter Child snickered. Who knows…maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Talking With North

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, just Sister Spring

0-0-0-0-0

North pulled away from the group hug and said, "Now! Jack. You and I will have talk. Then Tooth, Sandy, and then Bunny." Jack's eyes widened and he yelped, "What?! Why?!" Bunny had already caught on, so he tugged on Jack's hair as he answered for North, "Because you don't believe us." Jack stared at him. There was no way Bunny should know that! And in the span of only three minutes since the hug started! He wasn't a psychic.

…Was he?

Jack mentally shook his head. Okay, now he was just being stupid. There was no way the Easter Kangaroo was psychic. Nonetheless, Jack took a quick discreet look at the rabbit before deciding, yes, he was being stupid. And why was he thinking too much about that? Focus, Jack!

North took the Winter Spirit's wrist and dragged into another room, shutting the door firmly. The Russian turned and stared at the fidgeting teen. Honestly, he said "talk," not stare at! Suddenly, North sighed and he asked in a defeated sounding voice, "Can you forgive me, Jack? I have failed you." Jack still didn't speak. It was clear that North was mentally beating himself up. Blue eyes met and North said, "What can I do to earn your trust?" The Guardian of Fun looked down at his staff, thinking. He knew that it was killing the older man with his silence, but he needed to think. Finally, he looked up.

"You have my trust, North; not all of it, but you do. I trust you to have my back when we in a fight with Pitch, but I don't trust you with everything else. Only one person has my trust entirely and that's Sister Spring. But if you want to earn it…then don't turn me away. Not yet at least. I…wanna know what it's like to have a family first."

North's heart nearly broke at that confession. No one should feel that way and yet…he had done that to Jack; he and the others. Striding over, he sat down onto the window ledge that Jack was sitting on and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him. He politely ignored Jack's rather girly yelp. He doesn't let Jack go as he struggled. The teen finally gave up and allowed North to hug him, keeping him in his lap. North stared out over the white hair, deep in thought. How was he going to prove to Jack that he will never toss Jack out? That they will care for him; love him as family even if they were never able to redeem themselves?

The Guardian of Wonder was startled out of his thinking when he realized that Jack had gotten somewhat heavier. Looking down, he couldn't stop the gentle and fond smile from crossing his lips. Jack had been lulled to sleep by North's body warmth. The boy snuggled in, murmuring, "Turn down the heater." It took all of North's might so as not to burst out laughing. Carefully, he stood and carried Jack out of the room, heading straight for the project he had been hiding from all but his Yetis and elves. The room was obviously a bedroom, but it was covered in snow and ice due to the open windows. North set Jack onto the bed and covered him with a thin blanket. The boy curled up into a ball, clutching his staff to him. Blue eyes softened with sadness as the man murmured, "I promise you, Jack. We will never leave." With that, the man turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

0-0-0-0

Sorry it' so short. I told a reviewer that I wouldn't post the chapters for awhile, but then I thought that I could post at least two.


	3. Now to the Easter Kangaroo!

And here's Bunny's chapter!

MENTIONS OF ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! And slight starvation…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

0-0-0-0-0

North, he could handle; Tooth and Sandy he could probably handle; talking with Bunny? Oh, hell no! Both he and Jack were the attack first, ask questions later type of people. Jack was more likely to talk than Bunny was. And with the way Bunny was staring at him, he was striving not to smack him on the head with his staff.

Of course, that would be pretty funny, but he wasn't suicidal.

Bunny suddenly sighed and said, "How long?" Jack gave him a confused look. How long what? How long is he going to stare at the teen? Seeing his questioning gaze, he elaborated, "How long has Sister Spring known about this?"

"Three hundred years. She came to find me when it was time for me to move on and her to start her own duties. She tried for years to teach me. I still see her from time to time," the teen explained, a small smile on his lips. He was thankful for Sister Spring. Even though she couldn't always be around, she had tried her hardest to help him. Bunny ran a paw over his face and said, "She's gonna let me have it." Jack smirked.

The Australian looked up and said, "Jack, why do ya think we're going to leave ya?" He was silent for a moment before he said, "Over the years…I met several spirits and they…they weren't like Spring or even you. They didn't try to help me and nor did they ignore me. They… they often attacked me, trying to drive me away. They didn't like me simply because I was the Winter Spirit and that I was doing my job. They always viewed me as a harbinger of death. All I wanted was some friends, but even other spirits of winter wouldn't get near me. Spring was all I had."

There was a long moment of silence before Bunny said, "Jack, take of your sweater." Wide blue eyes stared at him, horrified. There was no way in hell that he was going to show him his body. But the look on Bunny's face was an uncharacteristic expression of pleading. Jack did not like that expression on him. That wasn't who Bunny was.

"Please, Jack. I need ta see."

Jack bit his lip before hesitantly taking of his sweater. Bunny bit back a horrified gasp, but he couldn't stop his eyes and expression for showing his horror. Jack's body was littered with scars. Not only that, but he was skinny, far too skinny for a boy his age.

"I grew up in the colonies," Jack said. Bunny looked up. The teen was staring at the floor, resolutely making sure not to look at the Guardian of Hope as he continued, "We didn't always have enough food or even the money. When we did have enough food, I gave most of my share to my little sister, Sarah. When we had the money for some clothing or shoes, I told my parents to use it on Sarah. I didn't mind going without shoes. I learned from an early age to be the prankster, the clown, of the colonies to keep the kids' spirits up if they were down."

Bunny listened in horror. He had known things were rough at that time, but not that rough! Jack put his sweater back on as he said, "Now that I'm a Spirit, I don't have to eat, unlike you, North, and Tooth. I don't know about Sandy, but I was reborn as a Lunar Spirit, not a Terra Spirit like you, North, and Tooth." Bunny frowned.

"What are those?" he asked. Jack looked at him in surprise before his brow furrowed and said, "You don't know? Spring taught me what they are. A Lunar Spirit is someone who died and was reborn using Moon Magic, like me. A Terra Spirit is someone who starts out alive and slowly becomes a spirit throughout the years; or they're created by Mother Nature. You, North, and Tooth are Terra Spirits that were alive while Spring was created by Mother Nature."

"What about Sandy?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I think he's a Terra Spirit like Spring is. Of course, he could also be a Lunar/Terra Spirit. That's when Mother Nature and Manny both use their magic to create a spirit." Bunny looked at him oddly and demanded, "How in the bloody hell do you know all of this?"

"Spring. She forced me to sit down and learn. Taught me how to read and write too." Bunny could believe that; shy and quiet she may be, but when motivated or provoked, she could be a lot like Bunny in temperament. The Australian sighed and said, "We're off track, mate. I know ya don't believe me now, but when I say this, I want ya ta think about it, got it?" Jack nodded.

"Good. Now we ain't eva gonna turn you away, got that? Now I want ya to tell me who the bloody hell attacked ya so I can have a…chat with them."

Although he was being quite serious, Jack laughed. Bunny smirked. At least the kid was laughing.


	4. Tooth and Sand

I'M BACK! And I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I just had absolutely no inspiration for this story whatsoever. But here, have a chapter!

I'm not really thrilled with this chapter. I must've wrote it and rewrote it so many times it's not funny. Finally, I just gave up and this is what you get. Sorry it's so bad :(

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just Sister Spring!

Jack glared at the three yetis that were stationed around the room, guarding each window and the door. They all knew that if they weren't there, Jack would definitely try to escape and get out of talking to Tooth and Sandy. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands, mentally lamenting his stupid, whiny, breakdown from earlier. If he hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened. He'd be out creating snow storms or having fun with kids who were awake at this time. Why, oh, why did he decide that he wanted to be a teenage girl in that single moment?!

The door opened, but Jack didn't bother looking up as he knew it was either Tooth or Sandy. He was still trying to suffocated himself through his hands, damn it! But he lifted his head and was surprised to see both of the Guardians there. Well, at least they came in together; kills two birds with one stone in his mind. He watched as the two glanced at each other, clearly having already decided what they were going to say before they even came into the room. Jack threw a pleading look at the yetis who were guarding the windows. One of them shrugged.

Well, there goes that hope.

"Jack," Tooth began, forcing the eternal teen to look at her, "When we were at my palace, you mentioned that you didn't have any memories. What do you remember?"

He blinked at her, not having expected that. Sandy was looking at him expectantly. Finally, he shrugged and answered, "At first when I looked at my memories in Antarctica, I saw myself helping the other Colony kids raise their spirits. Then it changed to me and my sister, Sarah, going ice skating. The ice was too thin and she got caught in a bad spot. I... I died saving her. The Man in the Moon brought me back that night. After that, my memories came back to me slowly until we defeated Pitch. Some are still missing though."

He didn't mention that those missing memories weren't from his life before he became Jack Frost. He didn't think the Guardians needed to know that part of his life. That would only make things worse. Perhaps he should talk to Spring about that. She always had good advice. Tooth stared at him as Sandy narrowed his eyes; both of them clearly knew he was hiding something. But neither of them got a chance to say anything before Baby Tooth suddenly appeared, seemingly scolding the two before flying over to Jack, hugging his nose, and then flying into her customary spot in his hoodie.

The three blinked before Jack burst into laughter and said, "Thanks, Baby Tooth, I needed that."

Before she could stop herself, Tooth flitted over to Jack and began to look at his teeth again, squealing. Sandy pulled her away, his sand creating the images that grounded her back to the situation. Embarrassed, she coughed and said, "Right. Sorry. Jack... I'm really sorry for everything I didn't do. I feel so horrible that I didn't do anything to help you and labeled you before I even really knew you. Sandy feels the same."

Jack was quiet. He didn't blame them. Not entirely. Yes, they could have come to see him and actually try to talk to him; yes, they should have listened to his side of the story whenever he was blamed for something; but he had also seen how busy they were and what their jobs entitled. Finally, he spoke, "I don't blame you. But... I need time to adjust, okay?"

Both nodded and Tooth hugged him. It was the best they were going to get. In all honesty, it was a lot better than they thought it would be. Releasing the newest Guardian, Tooth said, "North's making hot chocolate! We need to go before Bunny hogs it all!"

"Bunny and hot chocolate?" Jack said skeptically, even as he stood up. Sandy and Tooth exchanged grins as Tooth said, "Bunny denies it every time, but he loves North's hot chocolate."

"Oh, really?" Jack murmured, a mischievous look crossing his face as he grinned. Tooth and Sandy looked at each other in slight horror as Jack shot out of the room with a laugh.

They had just doomed Bunny.

As they flew out of the room after Jack, both knew that while things may not be the best now, they would get better. They would show Jack that they did care; and they would definitely show him that he was a part of their family.

No matter what.

Because they were Guardians.

Sooooo... review?


	5. Bonus Chapter: A Chat and Some Dark Truths

Bonus chapter! Here's a chapter with Bunny having a "chat" with the spirits who hurt Jack.

I KEPT DRAWING A BLANK ON HOW TO WRITE IT.

This is what I came up with *hides*

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG.

 

It was only thanks to Mother Nature (who adored Jack and was angered by what had been done to him, but unable to interfere with anything) who led him to the hidden cave, was E. Aster Bunnymund able to find the place where most of the spirits came to when they weren't needed anywhere in the world. He strode in confidently and followed the sound of voices coming deeper from within the cave. When he got there, he found all of the spirits who had attacked Jack inside. The Groundhog looked up and said, "Well, if it isn't the Easter Bunny. What are you doing here?"

Bunny didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out several boomerang like contraptions and threw them. Each boomerang split into two and slammed the spirits against the walls of the cave, their hands/paws trapped and unable to move. Bunny looked around with an impassive gaze as the spirits protested and demanded to be released. Despite being a warrior, they always seemed to forget just who Bunny really was. The boomerangs were made not to kill, but knock out at the very least. But when he was alive, he had been forced to kill; he had led his people, his tribe, into war before. He had lost his life saving his tribe. In order to watch over them, he took on the most inconspicuous form he could find, which was a rabbit.

He may not use the weapons he once had, but that did not mean he didn't know how to use them still. Getting tired of all their whining, he barked, "Shaddup!"

Immediately, the cave was silent as they all stared at him. None of them had ever seen Bunny this angry; the only time he had been remotely this close was when that Frost brat had created that blizzard in '68 and even then, his anger was nothing compared to this. Hesitantly, Ida, the spirit of Thanksgiving asked, "Bunnymund...? What's going on?"

He stared at her, making her fidget, before he said, "I'm tryin' ta decide what ta do with ya. I found out that you've been beating a good friend of mine."

"We would never beat anyone!" shrieked the Groundhog, who disliked Bunny as much as Bunny disliked him. He flinched and cowered when the spring-green eyes turned on him and Bunny hissed, "No? Then what about Jack Frost? That boy is my friend and he is a Guardian! Never mind that this was years before he became a Guardian! Jack never deserved what you did ta him. He knew nothin' about what he was supposed to do and why. Yeah, I didn't help him either, but at least I didn't go around beating him up. He has scars because of you. Touch Jack Frost again and I may forget myself."

"You won't get away with this! Mother Nature will find out! Mother Nature—!"

Bunny cut Brother Summer off with, "Mother Nature showed me how ta find you. She adores Jack Frost and hates what you've done to him. Why do you think I'm here?"

Now the spirits were terrified. Mother Nature had endless patience; but every once in awhile she would find a spirit that would become her favorite—whether they knew it or not—and she would watch over them. To hear that Jack Frost was Mother Nature's favorite hammered in the final nail into the coffin. They were screwed. She always found ways to get back at those who harmed her favorites.

Seeing this, Bunny smirked and turned away, walking towards the entrence as he said, "I'll leave ya there. I think ya realize just how stupid ya are. And remember, go near Frostbite, and you'll have to deal with not only me, but the rest of the Guardians."

He left them there, some of them sobbing.

When he got outside, he found a familiar face. Though he had only spoken to him a couple of times, Bunny knew him, "Loki? What're ya doin' here?"

The black haired Asgardian looked up and gave him a polite nod as he said, "I've been watching them for awhile. Jo-Jack is a kindred spirit, although it is rare when we get together. Mother Nature told me what had happened to Jack and I got angry enough to come here to kill them, but when I heard you telling them Jack is Mother Nature's favorite, I thought that was a better punishment."

Bunny nodded. They were silent for a few minutes before Bunny frowned and said, "Why were ya about ta call Jack Jokul? Jack and Jokul are two different beings, Loki."

"No, they are not. Jokul and Jack are one in the same. It was during a time when his depression got the best of him and Jack was turned into Jokul. MiM helped Jack regain his sanity and sealed away the memories of his time when he was Jokul. As far as I know, MiM only unseals a memory when Jack proves he's mature enough to handle it," Loki said, staring into the distance. He knew that Jack probably hadn't told the Guardians and that this was going to spark something, but also he also knew that they needed to know before they found out by accident. Mentally, he apologized to his friend.

Bunny closed his eyes. Jokul Frosti, the Dark Spirit Killer. Jokul Frosti had gone after bad and dark spirits that preyed on children and young adults. He killed them in away that was not gruesome, but definitely sent a message out saying that he would not tolerate those who preyed on children. He shook his head, his ears swaying. Jack was Jack, even with Jokul inside of him. It didn't matter. He looked at Loki, noticing the knowing glint in his eyes as he did, and nodded before creating a Rabbit Hole back to Santoff Claussen. He jumped in and sped away.

This had turned out to be an interesting day.

 

My Loki looks like Tom Hiddleton/Loki.

Why?

Because he's hot.


End file.
